Whispers in the breeze forever
by Ameya Tsukaki
Summary: Ameya: This is a pearlshipping story, between Ash and Dawn, hope you like it! :D  Takashi: Shouldn't you describe more of it? .  Ameya: *Ahem* They'll find out for themselves soon enough! :


The cold winter snow fell gently down as Dawn caught the snowflakes and stared at them, Remembering the past she had with Ash, wondering if a girl replaced her. She sat under the trees and listened to the whispering of the wind blow by.

"Ash… I miss you…" The bluette muttered under her breath and a single tear fell down her cheek.

**I stand alone in the darkness  
>The winter of my life came so fast<strong>

She sighed loudly and stared up into the sky and recalled memories of her past at the coordination contests that she loved so much, now that she gave up do to the fact that she felt she couldn't do it without her best friend… The one who was so dear to her. She traveled alone to Hoenn, and she was still alone. She knew she let down her mother, Ash, and everyone else who use to cheer for her, but she acted like everything was ok, she never allowed anyone to know she quit the contests. How she longed to hear the crowd again roaring for her, but she couldn't do it without Ash cheering for her.

**Memories go back to my childhood  
>to days I still recall<strong>

Suddenly a noise was heard behind her, a rustling in the grass, "Ash?" Dawn perked up and arose to her feet, but nothing was there, it was merely the sound of the wind whispering in the bush.

"Where are you right now? Are you thinking of me?" Dawn leaned against the tree and blew away a snowflake, staring at the ground in lonliness and dreaming of her love once more.

**Oh how happy I was then  
>There was no sorrow there was no pain<br>Walking through the green fields  
>Sunshine in my eyes<strong>

"Piplup, I bet you miss your friend too, don't you?" Dawn was referring to Ash's yellow companion, and Piplup sadly nodded, both of them in drowning in sorrow.

#####################################################################################

"Pikachu, I wonder how Dawn is doing; it's been so long… What do you say we pay her a visit, wherever she might be?" Ash said cheerfully and smiled at his friend, "Pika pi!" Pikachu happily nodded as Ash picked up his Pokegear and called Dawn's Mom, asking her where she was.

"Lilycove city is it? Alright then! That's where we are setting sail anyways! Perfect!" Ash shouted enthusiastically

"I wonder how she's doing… We haven't talked in many years…" Ash recalled memories of her before their departure, he suddenly felt guilt knowing that he almost abandoned Dawn, but he couldn't wait to see all the ribbons she got. "Well, guess I'll just sleep till we get there." Ash nodded off to sleep embracing his Pikachu in his arms and quickly fell in a restful sleep.

A couple of hours passed and the captain called to his crew, "We set sail!"

Ash suddenly jolted to his feet and scared Pikachu. "We-we are here?" Ash stumbled and almost fell on his face in excitement, he peaked through the window and saw the snow slowly fall down from the sky and smiled, "Dawn, I'll be seeing you soon… Just you wait…"

**The winter of my life came so fast  
>Memories go back to my childhood<br>To days I still recall**

Ash smiled up at the sky and once again recalled memories of cheering Dawn on at the contests, and her by his side through it all. He suddenly grew nostalgic and ran to Lilycove city, that was covered in snow.

"Where do we start, Pikachu?" His yellow companion listened closely and tried sniffing for her scent, but her scent was covered by snow and his ears couldn't hear her at all.

"Pika?" Pikachu walked around the town and persistently sniffed the ground, eager to find her scent.

"What is it, Pikachu? Did you find her?" His friend merely shook his head and sighed sadly while Ash crossed his arms, "Well, she's either in this town or in the forest… Let's get looking!

#####################################################################################

Dawn continued to hold her hand out and catch the drifting snowflakes,  
>"Ash, why don't you ever call me? Where are you?... Will I ever see you again?" Dawn questioned brutally to herself as she fell to her knees and started to bawl her eyes out, "Mom, maybe I should go back home and see her again…" Piplup shook his head and tried telling her something, but she didn't quite grasp what he was saying.<p>

"Ash, would you really wait for me to come back to your side? Or did I get replaced by another girl?..."

**I'm the wind in the trees  
>Would you wait for me forever?<strong>

Suddenly after an hour or Dawn feeling sorry for herself, a rustle and a familiar sound was heard at the bushes "Pika!" A yellow rodent sniffed her and smiled.

"Pikachu? Where did you come fr-" Dawn paused as Ash came through the bushes and had a broad smile on his face, "Dawn…." He said and held out his hand for her.

"You're not alone anymore, I am here for you now, don't cry…." He saw her swollen eyes and red face, indicating that she had been crying for a while, he hated to see that, so he pulled her up in a gentle warm hug.

"A-Ash? How did you fi-" Ash put a finger to his lip and shushed her then continued to hold her, "Shh… I know you have suffered a lot…. Now, show me all the ribbons you have won!" Ash tried to cheer her up, but she grabbed him even tighter and nuzzled him.

**I'm still there everywhere  
>I'm the dust in the wind<br>I'm the star in the northern sky  
>I never stayed anywhere<strong>

**"**I gave up… I gave it all up…" Dawn said as she sobbed in his chest and held onto him.

"Quit? Why did you quit?" Ash asked quickly but with a gentle voice to sooth her.

"I couldn't handle it alone anymore, I tried it once, but without you there, I couldn't handle it anymore… I miss the crowds roaring for me and you cheering me on… I just… I just couldn't do it anymore, every contest I went to I cried at because it brought back memories of you…"  
>She continued to cry in his chest and Ash pulled her away for a second to stare into her eyes.<p>

"Dawn, I will always stay by your side from now on, continue your dream, you have to, I will be there, I promise you'll never be alone again…"

"Why's that? Why do you care so much for me?" Dawn hiccupped and stared at his golden brown eyes that she missed so much.

**Oh how happy I was then  
>There was no sorrow there was no pain<strong>

"Dawn… You have to pursue your dream, now I will be by your side to help you… Forever."

"F-Forever?" Dawn suddenly smiled and grabbed him by the shoulders and giggled. Oh, how he missed the sound of her laugh so much.

"Dawn…" He moved her hands off his shoulder and grabbed her cold hands, and pulled her in, smiling.

"Why, why for me?" Dawn asked and locked eyes with Ash.

"Because…" He smiled and gripped her tighter "I love you."  
>He kissed her on the lips, then she returned it happily while the two blushed… Their first kisses were together with their true love.<p>

**Would you wait for me forever?**


End file.
